Grelot
by Reno-Lunette
Summary: Ce regard, ce sourire, … Les yeux ambre de Hawke étaient illuminés d'une lueur de malice mêlée à une pointe de lubricité qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi présente jusqu'à cet instant. Cela ne présageait rien de bon… (Ficlet écrit dans le cadre de La nuit du FoF)


_Au moins 2 ans que j'ai pas pondu un truc fini personne n'y croit haha_

_Feat. mon otp de Dragon Age, mon obsession du moment :^) Ce texte (le seul) a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF ( ) de ce début de février, le thème est "grelot"_

_Bonne lecture sinon_

_(Je suis dispo sur twitter aussi : frenchmeganekun)_

* * *

"Tiens c'est pour toi mon chat"

_Mon chat_

Le blond était totalement pris au dépourvu. Ce regard, ce sourire, … Les yeux ambre de Hawke étaient illuminés d'une lueur de malice mêlée à une pointe de lubricité qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi présente jusqu'à cet instant. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, il le voyait venir de loin… De très loin.

Enfin… Façon de parler bien évidemment.

Hawke et lui, depuis leur toute première rencontre i ans, avaient toujours un peu flirté à chacune de leurs altercations. Entre quelques sourires joueurs, des clins d'œil taquins, des sous-entendus licencieux ou encore des accolades et gestes dépassant le stade de la simple camaraderie. C'était leur petit jeu à eux. Et chacun se complaisait dans ce rôle. Bien qu'au début le blond s'était dévoilé un peut trop réceptif au drôle de comportement de son ami, il avait bien vite compris qu'il allait devoir faire attention à lui avant d'espérer l'impossible et de se faire du mal à cause de cela. Car le champion de Kirkwall était d'une nature extravertie et il n'aurait pas été étonné s'il apprenait qu'il agissait de la sorte avec Isabela, Merril ou encore Fenris. Il avait donc fait ce choix, mais Hawke ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares encore… ? » soupira Anders, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Vraiment pas facile.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi quand je l'ai trouvé lors de notre excursion chez un des nobles de la Hauteville… » Il fit une pause dans sa tirade, semblant chercher le fin mot de son histoire « …Son nom m'échappe mais ce n'est pas important… Ouvre-le !»

Un sentiment d'excitation semblait animer le brun. Anders redoutait le pire. Depuis le sachet en velours posé dans le creux de sa main émanait une aura étrange que le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Et il avait bien eu raison. Aussitôt après avoir tiré le cordon, dernier rempart du mystérieux cadeau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise qui se muta bien vite en totale incompréhension.  
Dans le creux de son autre main se trouvait désormais le cadeau qui tenait tant à cœur à son ami. Une sorte de ruban incluant une attache de collier, ce ruban devait donc se porter autour du cou comme une amulette… Mais ce qui déstabilisait le plus Anders, c'était ce grelot en or massif attaché au ruban couleur grenat. Le grelot semblait précieux car il comportait des gravures vraisemblablement orlésiennes, minutieusement travaillées au moindre détail. L'objet était d'une qualité aussi estimable que l'immense réflexion qui occupait l'esprit du mage apostat.

« Je te remercie Hawke, c'est magnifique mais… Tu sais bien que depuis Ser-Pounce-A-Lot, puisse son âme reposer dans la paix éternelle (une petite larme se forma dans le coin de l'œil du blond, il avant tant aimé ce chat) je n'ai plus d'animal de compagnie.

\- Qui a parlé d'animal de compagnie ? Interrogea Hawke, en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

\- Hein ? »

Le sourire du champion s'étira davantage. En une fraction de seconde, le brun avait substitué le collier qu'il venait d'offrir et se jeta fougueusement sur Anders qui laissa échapper un couinement de surprise dans leur chute. Heureusement cette fois-ci, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans la clinique crasseuse d'Anders nichée au fin fond de la Sombrerue. Le tapis en laine du domaine des Hawke était bien plus commode.

Mais à vrai dire, le confort du tapis de la famille de Hawke était à ce moment précis le cadet de ses soucis.

Hawke était à présent contre lui.

A califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le bout de ses doigts effleurait le cou pâle du mage. Hawke avait enfoui sa tête dans le creu de l'épaule du blond. Ses bras musclés le serrant dans une étreinte presque étouffante. Il pouvait sentir le chatouillement que provoquait la barbe de l'autre mage. C'était intenable. Le reste du visage d'Anders, avait pris une teinte carmin tranchant totalement avec la blancheur de sa peau. Il sentait les mains de l'autre s'agiter dans tous les sens. Son parfum aisément reconnaissable, surtout pour le blond, embaumait ses alentours.

A rester dans cette position fort suggestive, Anders n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

Les mains du brun s'arrêtèrent soudainement de bouger et le mage sentit les lèvres de son ami se déposer sur son cou à proximité de sa mâchoire.

« Tu es adorable Anders. » Il souffla légèrement sur le même endroit où il avait déposé son baiser et se redressa.

\- Tu m'exaspères Garrett. »

Anders par réflèxe couvra de ses mains son visage écarlate.

« Ah non ne te cache pas par contre ! » Hawke laissa s'échapper un rire grave tandis qu'il attrapait les poignets du blond pour admirer son œuvre.

\- Pervers. » Lâcha le mage, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire même si l'absurdité de la situation le décontenançait un temps soit peu.

Le ruban était désormais fermement attaché au ras de son cou. Hawke caressa la surface de la peau où se situait le collier. Une sensation de fourmillement s'éveilla au niveau du torse et du bas-ventre d'Anders.

Mauvais (bon ?) signe.

« Parfait. » Sussura le champion de Kirkwall, un sourire de satisfaction mêlé à du désir pur se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Anders répondit promptement à ce sourire en plaquant ses propres lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.


End file.
